La muñeca de trapo, sucia y rota
by selena Sarsen
Summary: Bella lo ha perdido todo, a Edward, que la abandona, a Charli, y Renee en varios acidentes, queda al cuidado de Phil, que abusa de ella ¿ Que sera de ella? ¿ La salvara un heroe de brillante armadura? Leeer
1. Chapter 1

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

Hos dejo un resumen para que opineis.

Resumen:

Edward se va y la deja sola, Charlie sufre un acidente unas semanas después, Bella se ve obligada a irse ha vivir con su madre y Phil, allí pasa un año, en que parece que vuelve a la vida gracias a su madre.

Por desgracia, un borracho se lleba por delante el coche en el que viajavan todos, solo Rene muere, en el acidente despues de meses en estado critico.  
Phil, queda lesionado de por vida y tiene que dejar de jugar al baseball, eso lo fustra y el haver perdido a su esposa, un dia que iba borracho, como tantos otros, abusa de Bella, al despertarse sobrio, no se arepiente al contrario, lo seguira haciendo, el estado mental de Bella, era delicado despues de tantas perdidas importantes en su vida.

Es esclabizada por el como su esclava, abusa de ella, le pega palizas, nadie se lo impide, aunque Bella es mayor de edad y tiene a u disposición el dinero y las propiedades de sus padres, el la lleba a un sicriatico, que viendo su estado de catatonia

.  
Ella tras la muerte de Rene, habia dejado de hablar, apenas hacia nada sin que se lo mandaran, depues de los primeros meses de abusos, intento suicidarse, Phil la llebo al hospital, en el la declararon demente, y le dieron la custodia a Phil, que se ofrecio a cuidarla.

En fin como beis Bella, vive en un infierno sin fin y sin limites, en el que lo unico que busca es supropia muerte, en principio, despues ya ni lo intenta, porque ya no siente no vive, ya solo es una muñeca bacia.  
Espero buestra opinión sobre mi idea, la verdad esto corresponde un poco a la vida que tiene Bella, antes del fanfic que os presento.

**MuY MUY IMPORTANTE ESTE FANFIC, ES MUY DURO Y PUEDE ERIR SENSIBILIDADES, ABSTENERSE MENORES DE 18.**

Prefacio:

Ya habia perdido todo, no sabia cuanto tiempo llebava en mi infierno, si no me fallaban las cuentas hacia cinco años que mi vida havia enpezado a ir cuesta abajo y no parecia querer parar, desde él dia que el se fue, mi mundo enpezó a tornarse gris, despues Charlie, me dejo y el gris me envolvio más, cuando parecia que se disipaba, perdi a mi nueba luz Rene, y cuando Phil, me utilizo, mi mundo se torno negro, mis dias, trascurrian encerrada en las cuatro paredes de la casa de Charlie, ya que Rene y Phil vivian de alquiler.  
Phil no trabajaba, tenia el dinero de mis padre y una paga por cuidarme.

Ahora era presa en mi antugua casa de recuerdos felices, era diferente, las puertas y ventanas tenian rejas, eran para ebitar que la pobre demente huyera, la verdad era que hacia años que no salia de la casa, en ocasiones, si el día era soleado Phil me sacaba con una correa al patio trasero, ninguno de lospaseos, era agradable, al menos no para mi.  
Nada en mi vida era agradable.

- Is, prepara la cena.- Era Phil, que me lo esta ordenando, me movi rapida para hacer lo que me ordenaba.

Mientras estaba en la cocina, preparandole algo de cenar, el entro, paso sus manos por mi espalda, continuo como siempre me tomo en la cocina, con brutalidad si importarle lo más minimo lastimarme.

- Is la cena y prepara comida y bebida tenemos visita.- Me dijo cuando ya habia acabado- Se fijo en mi y me aparto de un manotazo.

- Y por dios ponte algo bonito de lo que te compre, peinate y eso.- M e dijo mirandome fijamente, yo asenti, para darle a entender que lo habia entendido.

- El me aprisiono contra la nebera y me beso.

- Ves Is si te portas bien todo es más facil.

Hice todo lo que me habia pedido, me puse esos estupidos conjuntos, que ahora eran mi vestuario, la mayoria era ropa interior que poco tapaba, pero ya me daba igual.

Tal y como me habia adbertido Phil, vinieron sus amigos, que como siempre que venian, abusaron de mi, pero eso ya nisiquiera me molestaba, en esos, momentos mi cuerpo me traicionaba y gemia, no podia evitarlo, solo por eso me sentia más sucia.

Cuando se artaron me dejaron en el suelo tirada, mientras ellos se iban a seguir con su fiesta, yo me quede allí quieta, poco importaba.  
En cuanto llego, me dio un puntapie en el estomago.

- Es que no sirves para nada Is, podrias haver limpiado toda esta porqueria.- me cojio y me tiro sobre el sofa.

- Bueno vamos a ensuciarlo un poco más.- Dijo mientras me manoseaba y me tomaba con violencia un par de veces, incluso yo seguia sus ordenes en esos momentos, antes años atras habia intentado evitarlo, pero ahora no me quedaban fuerzas, eso solo lo enfureceria y me pegaria más y me tomaria con más violencia, era mejor obedecer, era lo unico que me quedaba obedecer.

EsPERO SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN YA SABEIS EL BOTON VERDE.

Graciaas, Selena.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.

Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.

*******************************************************

**Gracias a todas/os, por ponerme en su lista de favoritos, la verdad me ha abrumado la aceptación de este fanfic, también agradecer a las/os que han dejado comentarios**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

_**MuY MUY IMPORTANTE ESTE FANFIC, ES MUY DURO Y PUEDE ERIR SENSIBILIDADES, ABSTENERSE MENORES DE 18.**_

**1.- Limpiando, lo que conmigo se ensucia. **

**Bella POV**

Después de poseerme y cosas peores en el sofá, la verdad era que yo hacia todo lo que se me ordenara, incluso en esos momentos. El primer año, había intentado defenderme evitarlo luchar, pero de poco me había servido, solo había conseguido, que sus castigos fueran más duros, el segundo año intente quitarme la vida, sin éxito, él al darse cuenta me trataba peor, me encadenaba, ahora ya no me resisto no me quedan fuerzas, ni cosas por las que luchar, solo espero que un día, él o uno de sus amigos se pase y me maten.

- Is preciosa, vamos al baño, que ya es hora. - Me dijo cargándome y pasando sus manos por mi el baño me lavó, me peino y m seco, no diré lo que paso entre medias de todo el proceso, me parece fácil de adivinar, después me puso uno de esos vestidos pensados para las muñecas de porcelana. Después de todo esto cocine para él, comer los dos, porque él me obligaba a comer, debía mantenerme con vida, me ato con la cadena y me ordeno que limpiara, todo lo que ayer se ensucio, eso incluya las manchas de mi sangre y fluidos, antes el olor de mi sangre me molestaba ahora era un olor familiar, que me recordaba que estaba viva y no en el infierno, que seguro no era peor que esto, cuando acabe.

Me bajo al sótano donde me encerraba, cuando salía y no quería saber de mi, el sótano estaba habilitado como una habitación de un sicriatico, toda acolchada, era imposible lastimarse allí, anduve a gatas hasta un rincón y me quede allí quieta, donde seguramente, me dormí.

Se oían voces arriba, quien sabe quizás tenia visita, yo por mi parte simplemente, me acurruque contra la esquina donde estaba. no bajaron cosa de la que me alegro, creo, debí de volver a quedarme dormida. Me levanté con los brazos de Phil, una de sus manos en mi pecho la otra estaba en mi entrepierna, su aliento aprestaba a alcohol,

- Is preciosa, te he echado de menos hoy, y por lo visto tu a mi también- Dijo con lascivia, pero no podía negar, que mi cuerpo si racionaba al suyo.

- Va mi pequeña Is demuestra lo que quieres.- Me dijo él mientras me besaba. Como es habitual hice lo que me pedía, aunque el se impaciento y me cojio de los pelos, para forzarme a hacer lo que él quería. Me tiro sobre la cama y se tumbo encima de mi, me quito lo poco que quedaba de mi ropa, yo estaba desnuda a su merced, él ya había perdido la camisa.

- Me encanta tu cuerpo Is, es como mi droga, nunca me canso de ti, siempre quiero más.- Me dijo mientras me besaba con fiereza.

Me tomo con violencia, como ya era su costumbre, pero ya no me dolía, a todo se acostumbra el cuerpo humano, cuando acabo se quedo dormido sobre mi, y así nos quedamos hasta que despertó. Y retomo lo que había dejado, después de eso decidió, que era hora de vestirme y lavarme. Me había puesto un pijama, y me había dejado en la habitación acolchada del sótano.

En unas horas entro el señor encargado de hacerme las revisiones y mirar que Phil, lo hiciera bien. En cuanto entro en el cuarto, lo reconocí era uno de los señores habituales en las fiestas de Phil.

- Esta tan guapa como siempre, de verdad Phil, eres un hombre con suerte.- Le dijo él hombre a mi tutor legal.

- Si verdad, es una joya, sobre todo de un año aca, se volvió tan obediente, además desitio de esa idea de huir y de suicidarse.- Dijo mientras lo acompañaba de una carcajada.

- Me dejas a solas con Isabella.- Le pregunto él hombre a Phil.

- Si claro, pero si prefieres otra sala o otras cosas, solo dilo.

- No aquí me esta bien, quizás después la lleve al baño.

- Si es un sitio muy divertido.- Le dijo Phil sonriendo.

- Va Is complace al caballero, así quizás nos de más dinero.

Eso hice durante un tiempo indefinido, complacía a aquel hombre que me tomo en muchas posiciones y me hizo daño, me dejo marcas en el cuerpo de sus golpes y caricias, al final si que fui al baño, donde por fin se cambió, o tubo que volver a su mundo, donde seguramente era un ser respetado padre de familia.

- Parece que no mejora su equilibrio, es una molestia.- Le comento él hombre a Phil.

- Si ya, pero que le boy a hacer, ¿disfrutaste?, te quería invitar a la fiesta de aquí a quince días, van a venir amigos con sus chicas.

- Si quizás venga, no se, no me gustan ésas fiestas.

Vendrían otras pobres chicas, que eran esclavas de otros seres como Phil, esta era la nueva faceta del mundo, que descubría, un mundo oscuro. Supongo que Phil, me recogería del suelo del baño y me llevaría a mi cama en el sótano acolchado.

ESPERO SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN

YA SABEIS EL BOTON VERDE.

Gracias, Selena.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**_

_*******************************************************_

_**Gracias a todas/os, por ponerme en su lista de favoritos, la verdad me ha abrumado la aceptación de este fanfic, también agradecer a las/os que han dejado comentarios**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**_

_**MuY MUY IMPORTANTE ESTE FANFIC, ES MUY DURO Y PUEDE ERIR SENSIBILIDADES, ABSTENERSE MENORES DE 18.**_

**2.- Accidenté de muerte. **

**Bella POV:**

Me desperté en mi pequeña habitación, me dolía todo el cuerpo, por lo que no me moví del sitio, tampoco tenia donde ir, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la oscuridad, antes anhelaba fantasías de finales felices, ahora me imaginaba mi propia muerte, era mi final feliz, el que tanto anhelaba. Phil, apareció en la puerta con una bandeja de comida, y en la otra mano llevaba una bolsa, supuse que en la bolsa, habría vendas y pomadas, para mis heridas.

- Vaya Is tienes una pinta horrorosa.- Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara obligándome a mirarlo. 

- Come primero, y después veré que puedo hacer con tus heridas, no quiero que te queden más marcas. 

Comí lo que me ofrecía, aunque tenia la muñeca hinchada y me costaba moverla, debía tener un esguince o quizás una rotura. Después de comerme la comida, que ya no me sabia a nada, él me quito el pijama, antes me habría sonrojado, pero ahora no, me curo todas las heridas y me vendo la muñeca y el tobillo. 

-Toma esto y descansa, preciosa.- me dijo tendiéndome una pastilla, y dándome un beso. Me tome la pastilla, y dormí, sin sueños, sin dolor, sin nada, debí de hacerlo por más de 12 horas. 

- Is por fin despiertas, parecías la Bella durmiente.- Me estremecí al oír ese nombre, que ya nunca escuchaba, era mi nombre cuando aun era una persona, y era feliz, algo se despertó vagamente en mis recuerdo, pero eran tan difuminados y irreales, que ni le preste atención. 

- Vamos, que estoy arto de cocinar y tu lo haces mejor.- Me dijo, mientras me cargaba, me llevaba escaleras arriba y me dejaba en la cocina. 

-Mira la nevera haber, que puedes hacer, algo rápido me muero de hambre.-Me dijo empujándome contra la cocina. 

Yo asentí, rebusque en la cocina había filete y verduras suficientes para hacer una ensalada, en el armario de la cocina encontré las patatas, freí patatas, empane los filetes y prepare la ensalada, lo hice todo lo más rápido que pude, en cuanto le puse su plato. 

- Is eres perfecta mira que rápido tienes la comida, después de comer prepara la cena y así ya la tienes lista, que después no creo que tengas tiempo- Me dijo mientras me tocaba el culo, eso era el indicativo de porque después no iba a tener tiempo o fuerzas. 

No tenia hambre y la verdad la comida no sabia a nada, pero era mejor comerla, sino Phil se enfadaría, acabe antes que él y me puse a limpiar mis cosas, mientras, puse agua a cocer para la pasta que pensaba hacer de cena. 

De pronto vi una cosa blanca pasar por mi lado y estrellarse, contra la pared era un plato, en unos segundos unas manos furiosas, me voltearon yo aun sostenía los cacharros que estaba limpiando, no se como el me zarandeo para acercarme a él. 

- Ahhhhhhhhh, Estupida.- Chillo y me zarandeo para tirarme contra la esquina de la cocina, donde debí abrirme una brecha en la cabeza por que note mi sangre, me resbale y me llevé por delante a Phil, que cayo con un gran estruendo. 

No me moví esperando la reprimenda, pero no llego así que me quede quieta, allí en el suelo, sintiendo como poco a poco cesaba la sangre de mi cabeza. La verdad no se que paso después porque debí de caer inconsciente, por la perdida de sangre. Me desperté por el ruido, de alguien gritando a pleno pulmón. 

- Pero que has hecho Is- Me recrimino la voz, yo no lo entendía en nada. 

Yo hecho, ¿que?, ¿a quien?, mire y vi la misma figura tirada en el suelo que antes de caer inconciente, supuse que seria Phil. Me costaba mucho enfocar, no es que antes viera bien, porque después de tantas palizas y el accidente de coche, apenas veía, no escuchaba mucho y tenia un pésimo equilibrio. 

Me dolía mucho la cabeza y toda la habitación olía a sangre, me deje resbalar al suelo y me dormí. Supongo que esa persona que había chillado, después de cerciorarse del estado de Phil, llamara a la ambulancia, porque desde mi mar negro de inconsciencia, podía oír sirenas y murmullos de mucha gente a mi alrededor, note como me examinaban unas manos y me movían con delicadeza, al menos lo más parecido a delicadeza que había recibido nunca, o en mucho tiempo. 

**ESPERO SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN**

**YA SABEIS EL BOTON VERDE.**

**Gracias, Selena**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

*******************************************************

**Gracias a todas/os, por ponerme en su lista de favoritos, la verdad me ha abrumado la aceptación de este fanfic, también agradecer a las/os que han dejado comentarios**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

_**MuY, MUY IMPORTANTE ESTE FANFIC, ES MUY DURO Y PUEDE ERIR SENSIBILIDADES, ABSTENERSE MENORES DE 18.**_

**3.-- Acusaciones, médicos, todo blanco:**

**Matt POV( policía de Forks): **

Vaya, hacia tiempo que no venia, por la casa de Charli, y mira lo que me encuentro, con su hija herida, y el marido de su exmujer, muerto, la única acusada una Isabella, que parece más una sombra de la que era.

Recuerdo haberla visto con su padre de niña y antes de que Charli muriera, si no es porque esta en su casa, no la hubiera reconocido. Que le ha pasado ha esta pobre chica.

Cuanto lo siento por la hija de Charlie, él era un buen padre y ella una buena hija, pero después de perderlos a todos, supongo, entiendo que a su edad, perdiera la cabeza.

Se la ve tan frágil, la recosté, sabia que era la única sospechosa, pero no la iba a esposar ni nada, solo llame a la ambulancia, para que la viniera a recoger. Estaba mal herida, al parecer por el ambulancia no tardo nada, y se la llevaron, pobre chica.

**Bella Pov: **

Me desperté en el hospital, o eso supuse, después de todo tenia pocos elementos para saberlo, sin ver mucho, pero el olor era claramente, el de un hospital, era el único sentido que conservaba, el olfato.

Tenia una vía intravenosa, me miraban el corazón, porque de fondo escuchaba el sonido del volter, tenia la cabeza vendada y me dolía bastante. Phil debía de haberse, sobrepasado otra vez, en ocasiones él y sus amigos, se sobrepasaban y yo, acababa en el hospital, pero no importaba muchos de los médicos del hospital de Forks.

Me sobresalte cuando unas manos me tocaron, no había notado a nadie más en la sala.

-- Lo siento.-- Se disculpo, era un hombre, lo que me hizo temer. Y temblé de miedo.

-- Isabella, que han hecho contigo niña.-- Me dijo, y parecía apenado.

-- No me conoces, pero yo conocí a tu padre y a ti, soy el director del hospital, antes era un medico más, te atendí en tus pequeños accidentes, en tus veranos.-- Me dijo con voz dulce.-- Phil a muerto, pero en tu estado, no va haber juicio, te enviare a una residencia, donde te cuidaran, en cuanto te den el alta, siento que ayas tenido que pasar por todo eso.-- Se disculpo apenado.

Si lo había entendido bien, Phil había muerto, yo estaba hospitalizada y ya todo el mundo en Forks, sabia lo que pasaba en esa casa. En fin y porque no pensarlo, todo el estado sabia de mi caso, me asqueé, por saber que mi vida era publica, no por el que dirán, porque me daba igual, pero no me gustaba.

No se, eso de que todo el mundo, supiera que había sido utilizada sexualmente y eso, no me gustaba. Pero por otra parte, si encontraban pistas para detener, a los otros amos de chicos, quizás otras chicas fueran libres, para mi no había segunda oportunidad, pero para las otras, posiblemente si, solo por eso me sentía algo mejor.

Pasaron tres días y por los comentarios, de la gente de mi alrededor, supe que Phil, guardaba grabaciones de mi y él, y sus amigos, habían detenido a todos los que salían en las cintas. El estado estaba consternado, por la cantidad de ente respetable, que se veía involucrada. Se había desmontado toda la trama. Al cuarto día de estar en el hospital, Billy y Jacob, vinieron a verme, lo supe porque se presentaron y por que Jacob me acarició la mejilla, cuando pensaba que estaba dormida, y sentí su olor a madera, que me trasporto a tiempos mejores.

-- Hola Bella, siento que ayas tenido que pasar por eso y nosotros sin saberlo, como fuimos tan ciegos.-- Se lamentaba Bill, el había sido un gran amigo de mi padre, y Jacob, había sido mi sol, mi puerto seguro, mi mejor amigo, después de la muerte de Charlie. René decidió que me fuera con ella, yo seguí en contacto con Jacob, más bien él conmigo, tras la muerte de René y todo lo que paso después.

Se que vino a visitarme, algunas veces entraba, otras Phil no lo dejaba pasar, porque no estaba visible. Pero como yo, estaba así se fue alejando, quien quería estar, con una demente que no habla, no se mueve y eso, nadie supongo.

-- Lo siento tanto, como pudo hacerte eso, como es que nadie se entero.-- Se lamentaba Jacob, que acariciaba mi muñeca con pesar, sentí sus lagrimas, al tocar mi piel.

Para hacerle entender, que estaba bien , le apreté la mano y le hice un mimo, era el único acto voluntario que hacia en meses, y se vio gratamente agradecido. Él me tomo la mano, entre las suyas que abrasaban.

-- Me dejaras, que este contigo.-- Me suplico, con voz rota por sus lágrimas, él si podía llorar yo ya ni sabia.

Asentí, con la cabeza, vaya me estaba asustando a mi misma, estaba tomando la iniciativa de mi cuerpo, pero lo necesitaba cerca, en si, siempre lo necesite cerca, al principio, lo tuve después lo perdí por mi inaptitud, después por miedo. De pronto Jacob estaba sobre mi y me abrazaba.

-- Ya nadie te hará daño, Bella, yo te cuidare.-- Me dijo, con mucho cariño. Yo forcé a mis brazos, a obedecerme, y lo abrace, acariciando su pelo.

-- Quee.-- Dijo una voz que ya me era familiar.-- ¡Ha reaccionado!.

-- ¿Que quiere decir?-- Pregunto Bill.

-- Es el primer movimiento, de Isabella, desde que entro, apostaría que son los primeros movimientos voluntarios de Isabella, en meses, me podrían decir ¿quienes son?-- Les pregunto el medico, en esos momentos Jacob, solo me tenia tomada la mano, se había asustado con el medico.

Se pusieron a hablar y a mi se me cerraban lo ojos. -- Duerme Bella, te prometo que vendré a verte muy seguido-- Me dijo Jacob, con voz más tranquila.

Y cumplió su promesa, se pasaba todas las tardes conmigo, hablándome, sin esperar que le contestara, un día se entero por el medico, que yo no podía hablar, que ya no era por cuestión de voluntad, era porque tenia las cuerdas bocales dañadas, él se apeno, pero siguió inquebrantable a mi lado.

Era agradable su compañía, pero a la vez torturadora, yo le estaba quitando tiempo a su vida, por estar conmigo, era tiempo desperdiciado yo ya no tenia vida.

Un día me vino a ver, muy apenado, me iban a trasladar al centro psiquiátrico, donde me quedaría de por vida, por lo que Jacob, me dijo estaba lejos, no podría venir a verme todos los días, solo los fines de semana, y no todos, porque tenia trabajo. Me apenaba por mi, pero a la vez me alegraba por él, tenia una vida y yo era feliz con saber que él la disfrutaba.

**ESPERO SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN**

**YA SABEIS EL BOTON VERDE.**

**Gracias, Selena.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

*******************************************************

**Gracias a todas/os, por ponerme en su lista de favoritos, la verdad me ha abrumado la aceptación de este fanfic, también agradecer a las/os que han dejado comentarios.**

**Se que me he retrasado y mucho, pero mi intención era tener una beta pero ni ella me aguanta así que seguiré como hasta ahora con mis faltas, si me queréis ayudar, me gustaría que me dijerais que creéis que le falta a mi historia, lo que queráis, en fin gracias por leer y espero que os guste.**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

_**MuY, MUY IMPORTANTE ESTE FANFIC, ES MUY DURO Y PUEDE ERIR SENSIBILIDADES, ABSTENERSE MENORES DE 18.**_

* * *

**4.- Muy malas noticias:**

** Alice POV:**

**Había tenido unas visiones de Bella, hacia tiempo que no tenia ninguna, se la veía tan mal, tan demacrada, quería ir con ella, saber que le pasaba, pero me estaba prohibido acercarme. Edward, no me lo permitió ni cuando Charlie murió, en aquel accidenté de trafico. Me detuvo en el aeropuerto, no me permitió llegar al avión, me tumbo y me amenazo, me obligo a no ir. Después de obligarme a prometer que no iría, desapareció de casa, pensé que iría con ella, pero no lo hizo se alejo de ella y de nosotros, se aíslo en las montañas a ver pasar los días, Esme no pudo más y lo fue a buscar trayéndolo de nuevo.**

**Solo hacia un año que había vuelto a la familia, lo había hecho porque Esme le había suplicado, pero era tan diferente de Edward, no hablaba casi nunca, su cara siempre reflejaba tristeza, Jasper no era capaz de estar mucho rato a su lado. Según mi Jasper, el estaba roto por dentro, sus sentimientos, eran un torbellino de soledad desesperación, dolor y amor, pero era un amor herido y doloroso.**

**Era como si no estuviera vivo, antes de conócela, era apagado y no muy activo, pero ahora ni siquiera se podría decir que hace nada, no sale de su habitación, ni lee, ni escucha música, solo esta perdido en sus recuerdos. Parece un completo que si le decía que había visto a Bella, se enfurecería, y muy probablemente huyera de nosotros otra vez, estaba muy nerviosa, preocupada, angustiada, y Jasper lo noto. **

**--¿Que te pasa Alice, querida?-- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura,quedando los dos sentados sobre la cama de matrimonio de nuestra haitación, meo atretzo, ****en ese instante pensé en que aria yo sin él, entonces entendí como se debía de haber sentido Bella y Edward estando separados, él debería de haber vuelto a por ella, se necesitaban. **

**--¿Te apetece ir de caza?-- Le pregunte como si fuera por casualidad, él entendió que era algo más.**

**-- Si, claro amor, ¿Cuando quieras?-- Me dijo, mi ángel particular. **

**Normalmente cazábamos cerca de casa, porqueestaba todo nebado, y aunque no sinta el frio, no me gusta destrozarme la ropa, esta vez corrí muy, muy lejos, él se extraño al principio pero me siguió, de pronto otra visión de Bella, seguía en el hospital de Forks, estaba en la habitación y había enfermeras. Como me pasaba a veces que tenia visiones me pare de golpe, Jasper espero a que acabara la visión. **

**--¿Que pasa, Alice?--Lo dijo en un tono muy preocupado. **

**-- Hace un par de días tengo visiones, muy confusas de Bella-- Note como se tensaba, para él también era un tema delicado, él de Bella, se sentía responsable de la decisión de Edward.**

**--Esta en Forks en el hospital, esta ingresada muy débil y demacrada, se la ve tan frágil y asustada-- Le continúe explicando. **

**-- ¿Porque esta en el hospital? y que hace en Forks, no estaba en Phoenix con su madre, después de lo de Charlie. **

**--Sí, eso supe en la ultima visión que tuve de ella, pero hace como casi cuatro años que no la veo, y estoy preocupada.-- Le dije de carrerilla a Jasper, que se veía algo angustiado. **

**-- Quizás, puedas investigar que es de la vida de Bella, mira en Internet, registros de propiedad, prensa, y todo eso, ya sabes, siempre ay registro de la vida de los humanos, incluso podrías mirar su cuenta corriente.--Me dijo el dándome una opción, no podría ir a Edward con sospechas, eso le haría daño y no solucionaría nada, y era lo ultimo que quería. Investigaría la vida de Bella y vería que había sido de ella, si estaba infeliz o en peligro podría hablar con Edward, él se preocuparía por ella, y quizás me permitiría ir con ella. **

**--Vale, pero si ella no esta bien, iré con Bella, aunque Edward me lo prohíba, no es solo su problema ella era mi mejor amiga y es normal que me preocupe por ella--Le dije a Jass. **

**-- Yo te ayudare, si ella esta mal iremos, si es feliz y continuo con su vida, la dejaremos, ¿De acuerdo Alice?, se que la hechas de menos, pero ella es humana-- Me dijo él, muy preocupado, por mi esta vez, pase meses muy mal, cuando la dejamos, era la primera amiga que hacia en mucho tiempo y la quería mucho y la había abandonado dejando que él le rompiera el corazón, y yo no había sido una buena amiga, cuando más me necesito la abandone. **

**-- Vale, pero ha de estar feliz-- Le dije a Jasper, mientras lo abrazaba y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho. **

**Volvimos a casa en el más absoluto silenció, en cuanto entramos, yo pensé en mil cosas que no fueran Bella y mi búsqueda, Jasper supongo que hizo lo mismo, ya sabia que Edward no nos prestaba mucha atención, si ni chillándole conseguíamos que nos escuchara, no creo que prestara mucha atención a nuestras mentes, pero había que estar alerta. **

**--Bueno voy a mirar en Internet eso, la nueva temporada-- Le dije a Jazz, fingiendo entusiasmo.- Nos vemos más tarde. **

**-- Sí, y no compres mucho por Internet que después ya sabes-- Me dijo él siguiéndome el juego. **

**--Ok, no te preocupes-- Le dije y salí pitando al despacho de Carlisle, que estaba ahora en su nuevo trabajo, todos habíamos vuelto a fingir ser una familia, bueno todos menos Edward, que se negaba a empezar de nuevo, menos mal que era sábado eso me daba dos días, el lunes seria soleado.**

**El ordenador del despacho de Carlisle era el mejor de la casa, me conecte, empecé mirando el caso, del accidente del padre de Bella. Esa parte parecía normal, después mire que podía encontrar sobre ella , encontré las noticias de su mudanza en el periódico de Forks, como sucesos, estaba relacionado al accidenté de Charlie. Seguí mirando y encontré algo en Phoenix, Bella, su madre y su marido habían sido arrollados, por un conductor borracho. Rene, había muerto en el hospital a causa de las heridas del accidenté, Bella estuvo en coma tres meses y muy grabe a punto de morir, quedo mal herida y con problemas mentales, Phil, el marido de Rene, era el que mejor parado salio del accidente. **

**En otra noticia de una revista de deportes y prensa rosa, se veía un articulo. Según los juzgadores del equipo de Phil, se hizo cargo de la custodia de Bella, y se mudaron a Forks. Tuve que parar, eso quería decir que Bella, casi muere, y que estaba sola, ella estaba sola. Seguí buscando ahora en el periódico de Forks, si ella estaba allí quizás encontrase la respuestas a mis preguntas que hacia ella en el hospital. Encontré una noticia de primera página, acusaban a Bella de asesinar a Phil, que había sido el buen samaritano que se había hecho cargo de la pobre desquiciada. Eso era imposible, Bella, desquiciada y asesinando al marido de su madre, seguí mirando, pronto encontré otra noticia. **

"_**La presunta sospechosa de asesinato, a resultado ser la victima de la peor faceta del ser humano. **_

_**La joven Isabella Swan, hija del sheriff Charlie Swan, a sido sometida por su padrastro y tutor legal, a palizas abusos sexuales y cosas innombrables. Pero eso no es todo al iniciar la investigación de los recientes acontecimientos, los agentes de la ley encontraron en la casa cintas de video, donde se involucra a muchas personas respetadas de nuestra pequeña comunidad, acusados de violaciones, agresiones, y otros cargos que están por determinar, contra la señorita Swan, y otras jóvenes que al parecer, eran esclavas de esos hombres, si es que merecen ese nombre.**_

_**Nuestra pequeña comunidad se ve consternada por descubrir, que en el pacifico Forks, existe la trata de blancas, y gente tan depravada como para cometer tales atrocidades…"**_

**-- ¡NO!, ELLA NO-- Chille, cuando vi la noticia, no pude seguir leyendo que ya tenia los brazos de Jasper para consolarme.**

**Escuche el rugido de ira, que provenía de la habitación de Edward, él lo sabia, lo había leído todo en mi mente. **

**--Emmett, coge a Edward, Jazz ayúdale-- Le dije a los dos, que ya habían leído la noticia y tenían la cara descompuesta, por el horror. **

**Esme que también lo había hecho estaba en el suelo sollozando, ella siempre había considerado a Bella, como a su hija. Si la noticia era cierta y teniendo en cuenta que habían detenido a mucha gente, por las cintas quería decir que era real, que durante tres años Bella, la dulce Bella, había sufrido abusos, palizas, no podía dejar de temblar de ira y pena, quien podría haberle hecho eso a ella, que era todo bondad. Tenia que ir con ella, Edward, vi en visiones la mayoría de las ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, ninguna muy buena. **

**-- Rosalie, podrías llamar a Carlisle-- Le dije simplemente, mientras subía a ayudar a los chicos a controlar a Edward, que se debatía furioso porque lo soltaran.**

**Rosalie se veía mortificada, a ella le había pasado, pero solo fue una vez, vi como pensaba en la pobre Bella, teníamos que ayudarla, en lo poco que pudiéramos.**

**

* * *

**

En fin no me maten, se que lo he dejado, bueno con la miel en ls labios, pero de eso se trata ¡no!, como ya me he disculpado antes, de ahora en adelante intentare escribir más seguido.

**Haber que les depara a nuestra pareja preferida, que tiene el corazón destrozado ( Que conste no me he equivocado, soy consciente de que he puesto corazón y no corazones, ya que solo uno late)**

* * *

**ESPERO SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN**

**YA SABEIS EL BOTON VERDE.**

**Gracias besos y mordiscos, Selena.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

*******************************************************

**Gracias a todas/os, por ponerme en su lista de favoritos, la verdad me ha abrumado la aceptación de este fanfic, también agradecer a las/os que han dejado comentarios.**

**Mil gracias a todas de verdad, que me hacen muy feliz, por eso y saltándome mi decisión de dejar este fanfic, porque era muy triste y eso además de que tengo más y este no es uno de los que más me guste, quise dejarlo. Pero seguís leyéndola y comentáis y por lo que he leído en los rebién queréis que continúe, así que aquí me encuentro, continuando.**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

_**MuY, MUY IMPORTANTE ESTE FANFIC, ES MUY DURO Y PUEDE ERIR SENSIBILIDADES, ABSTENERSE MENORES DE 18.**_

* * *

**5.- Decisiones. **

**Alice Pov:**

- NOOOOOOOO, ELLA NO.- Chille, cuando vi la noticia, no pude seguir leyendo que ya tenia los brazos de Jasper para consolarme, él intentaba calmarme, mientras que el también se encontraba roto, había leído la noticia, lo supe, por un estremecimiento que lo recorrió.

Escuche el rugido de ira y dolor, que provenía de la habitación de Edward, el sabia lo que había leído todo en mi mente. Su futuro se nublo.

-Emmett, coge a Edward, Jazz ayúdale.- Le dije a los dos que ya habían leído la noticia y tenían la cara descompuesta, por el horror. Sabia que estaba torturando a Jasper, al decirle que se acercara a Edward, que debía ser un remolino de sentimientos, pero era necesario.

Esme que también lo había hecho estaba en el suelo sollozando sin lagrimas, mientras mormuraba, mi niña, mi pequeña.

Sí la noticia era cierta y teniendo en cuenta, que habían detenido a mucha gente por las cintas de video, que se habían encontrado en casa de Bella. Quería decir que era real, que durante tres años Bella, la dulce Bella, había sufrido abusos, palizas, no podía dejar de temblar de ira y pena. Quien podría haberle hecho eso a ella, que era todo bondad, además estaba enferma indefensa, que clase de monstruo le aria eso a otra persona. Tenia que ir con ella, Edward, vi en visiones la mayoría de ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, ninguna muy buena.

- Rosalie, podrías llamar a Carlisle.- Le dije simplemente, mientras subía a ayudar a los chicos a controlar a Edward que se removía inquieto intentado liberarse de Emmett y Jasper.

Rosalie se veía mortificada, a ella le había pasado, pero solo fue una vez, vi como pensaba en la pobre Bella, teníamos que ayudarla, en lo poco que pudiéramos.

Controlar a Edward fue fácil, al alimentarse mal estaba débil, incluso al final se rindió y se ovilló en el suelo, estaba llorando sin lagrimas, no me hacia falta leer la mente para saber que se sentía culpable, por todo lo que le había pasado a Bella. Él amaba a Bella, por encima de todo y saber todo lo que había sufrido su vida, sin él ser consciente.

Jasper tubo que alejarse, no se podía contener cerca de Edward, sus sentimientos eran la peor de las torturas, y los del resto de la familia no ayudaban.

Jasper me dedico una mirada, para que lo perdonara y salio por la ventana, lo vi alejarse, por una visión supe que se alejaba solo momentáneamente y que volvería.

Carlisle llego en una hora, lo habíamos pillado atendiendo urgencias, Rosalie le enseño las noticias que habíamos leído de Internet, su cara se surco por la pena y un remolino de sentimientos encontrados.

En quince minutos que tardo en contenerse y contener a Esme, subió a la habitación de Edward, donde nos encontrábamos todos, Jasper también estaba, se mantenía alejado, mi pobre Jazz, se veía abrumado y torturado, aunque sabia que había cazado tenia los ojos negros y cristalinos.

Edward continuaba en el suelo, su cara mostraba que estaba prácticamente ido, por sus posibles decisiones, me estaba preocupando que hubiera enloquezido.

- Creo que tenemos que volver.- Dijo Carlisle muy serio, ninguno dijo nada solo asentimos, salimos de la habitación, dejándolo solo con Edward.

**Edward POV:**

No hacia nada, solo estaba en mi habitación recordando, viendo de nuevo la cara sonriente y sonrojada de Bella, era preciosa, ya hacia un año, que me debatía en ir a verla. Ya hacia cinco años que no sabia de ella, bueno miento sabia que Charlie había muerto y Bella se había mudado de nuevo con su madre. Había estado tentado en ir con ella en esos momentos, pero la muerte era un experiencia humana de la que todos se recuperaban y era tiempo de que Bella, estuviera con su madre.

Quería saber como le iba, si era feliz, pero sabia que si volvía a estar cerca de ella, no me podría alejar nunca, la necesitaba en mi mundo. Y tenia la certeza de que Bella, estaba con algún miembro de la manada o tenia mucha relación con ellos, porque Alice no la veía, lo había intentado a mis espaldas.

Sin ella, ya no tenia nada, pero me quedaba la esperanza de que estuviera feliz, y quizás ya fuera una perfecta madre.

Mientras pensaba, de golpe escuche la mente de Alice, que chillaba sus pensamientos, vi lo que leía sobre Bella, vi las imágenes, un grito de rabia y dolor, me atravesó rompiéndome, se escapo de mis labios, mientras quedaba en estado de shock, mi Bella, que le habían hecho, como habían podido. El que debería ser como su padre, había destrozado a Bella, pero no él, yo la había abandonado y no volví cuando más me necesitaba.

No escuche como el corazón de mi vida me llamaba en silenció.

Al momento Emmett y Jasper, me tenían sujeto, luche contra ellos, pero poco duro, me derrumbé sobre el suelo, habían hecho daño al ser más dulce de mi mundo, yo era parte de los que la habían herido, fui el primero en hacerlo, y no acudí a ella cuando era el momento.

-Edward hijo.- Me dijo mi padre que se había sentado a mi lado, y me miraba con preocupación.- Deja de torturarte, es hora de volver, ella nos necesita.- Me dijo muy calmado y seguro.

- Solo le haremos más daño, ahora estará tranquila en un hospital allí la cuidaran.- Le dije yo, sabiendo que no me creía mis propias palabras.

-Edward la enviaran a un siquiátrica y no saldrá en la vida, será como un vegetal, y se que no quieres eso para ella.- Me dijo el apenado, para Carlisle, Bella era su hija, la más pequeña y frágil de sus hijas. Se que solo quería protegerla como aria cualquier padre, el me intento convencer de que era mejor, que fuera con ella, que juntos los dos habíamos sido felices, y que yo sin ella no lo era, y ella sin mi tampoco lo había sido.

- No quiero volver a hacerle daño, y si la pongo en peligro.- Le dije suplicante.

- No lo harás, por ahora solo quiero ver como esta, no creo que sea bueno, que aparezcamos todos de nuevo en su vida, solo quiero cuidarla y ayudarla en lo que pueda como medico, ¿vendrás con nosotros?.- Me suplico al final.

- Sí - Le conteste simplemente, y me deje caer en el suelo, y me deje llevar por mi mente.

No se como, pero en dos días ya estábamos en casa, en Forks, mi habitación olía a ella, todo me recordaba a ella, me sumergí más en la pena, todo lo que veía me recordaba los momentos felices con Bella, pero ya no había felicidad para nosotros. Me sumí en la oscuridad, ya nada tenia solución.

**Carlisle POV: **

Llegue a la casa lo más rápido que pude, Rosalie, había dejado un avisó a mi secretaria, diciendo que había una emergencia en casa. Estaba muy preocupado, lo único que se me ocurría es que estuviera relacionado con Edward. Desde que la dejo, se había convertido en un tema delicado.

Ya en la puerta note un aura extraña en la casa de depresión, soledad, dolor y rabia, sabia que Jasper ha tenido muchos problemas para lidiar con Edward y consigo mismo, pero eran unos sentimientos muy concentrados. Entre y me encontré con Rosalie, que sollozaba sin lagrimas, hecha una pena. Esme apareció con la cara triste y demacrada, podría afirmar que había llorado y lloraba.

-¿ Que pasa, Esme? ¿ Que ha pasado?- Le dije mirándola con preocupación creciente.

-Bella, ella… Mira- Me dijo con voz entrecortada, mostrándome unos papeles, que claramente habían sacado de Internet.

Bella, estaba en el hospital, la habían maltratado tras la perdida de sus padres, habían abusado de ella de todas las formas, posibles. Entendí todo de golpe, por eso todos esos murmullos que escuchaba. Y Edward, o esto era grabe, no sabia que podia hacer por Bella, pero sabia que la familia querria volver por ella, ahora la cosa era Edward, no sabia que me iba a encontrar. Por el ruido supe que estaba en su habitación.

Entre y me encontré a Edward, tirado en el suelo, hecho un ovilló, susurrando incoherencias, a primera vista parecía un paciente de un psiquiátrico, estaba desquiciado. Mis pobres hijos.

Por petición de todos y mía también estábamos de vuelta en Forks, al día de llegar decidí, que era hora de ir a ver a Bella, sabia por otros casos que no iba a ser una buena experiencia, quien podría haber hecho algo así a mi niña, se que no es mi hija, pero la considero como tal.

Fui al hospital, donde me recibieron como agua de mayo, en sentido figurado, porque aquí en Forks, siempre llovía.

Hable con el director y pregunte por Bella, el no la reconoció por ese nombré, la reconoció por su nombre completo, le explique de quien era hija y lo poco que sabia de su historial reciente, me dijo que la habían enviado al hospital siquiátrico de Port Ángeles.

Me ofreció ver los informes, yo acepte, necesitaba conocer bien el caso para saber que podría hacer para ayudarla.

Lo que leí lo me fue muy alentador. La pobre cargaba una larga lista de el accidente de coche con Rene, su madre, Bella, quedo afectada en el oído interno, lo que le dificultaba el equilibrio, por el trauma de perder a su madre dejo de hablar.

Después leí el historial que le habían hecho en el hospital desde su llegada. Había perdido mucha visión, el oído después del accidente y con los malos tratos, no debía de estar muy bien, y aunque quisiera no seria capaz de hablar, tenia las cuerdas vocales muy dañadas.

Sin quererlo vi las fotos de su cuerpo surcado por cicatrices y moretones, leí la lista interminable de lesiones, que había sufrido a lo largo de los años, la más grabe, al parece ella se clavó un cuchillo en el abdomen, al hacerlo desgarro toda la pared uterina, los cirujanos tuvieron que extirpársela, también vi los intentos de suicidio, tenia las muñecas destrozadas, de tantas veces que se las había cortado.

Tuve que dejar el informe a medias, no era capaz de seguir, como alguien podía hacer eso a otro ser humano, y uno débil y indefenso.

Como no me vi capaz de ver todos los informes. Le pedí a Matiu, el director del hospital, que me los dejara llevar para estudiarlos y le pedí las referencias del hospital de Bella, el me dijo que solo aceptaban visitas los fines de semana.

Eso me daría más problemas, no me creía capaz de contener a seis vampiros para que no fueran a ver a Bella, si les decía que tenían que esperar cinco días, se pondrían de los nervios. Además temía que mi familia quisiera tomar la justicia por su fui a casa, me pare en la carretera a meditar, en cuanto vieran los informes clamarían venganza, y yo no se la podría negar, no podrían atacar a Phil, pero si al resto de los implicados, y si me negaba, estaba seguro que conseguirían, las grabaciones y eso aria que incluso yo pidiera su sangre, solo con las fotos del después ya estaba reteniéndome para no matarlos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Alice pronto me llamaría, así que encendí el motor del mercedes y me encamine de camino a casa, lo más lento que pude.

* * *

**En fin aquí os dejo el capitulo que lo disfrutéis.**

**ESPERO SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN**

**YA SABEIS EL BOTON VERDE.**

**Gracias, Selena.**


End file.
